


Just a Little Nudge

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [28]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Pining Jaskier | Dandelion, Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Roach is the Best (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: In which Jaskier and Geralt are pining for each other, and the ever patient Roach is done.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 34
Kudos: 325





	Just a Little Nudge

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following Prompt on tumblr: Geraskier being idiotic himbos with a part from Roach's view of her just being sassy. Just "kiss already dimwits," "Geralt, stop staring at jaskier's ass," "these bitches better give me some extra snacks at the next stop for making me deal with this" - By awitchersbard
> 
> I hope this does the prompt justice

Jaskier yelped as the dagger in his hands slipped and he ended up slicing his own palm. It fucking hurt! 

He wasn’t even sure why Geralt was insisting that he learn to fight. So far Geralt had always been there to protect him when they were together, and the monsters he was protecting Jaskier from would not be killed by a simple dagger. He guessed the dagger could maybe come in handy next time a jilted lover decided to take their revenge on him, but most of the time he’d been able to either charm his way out of a fight or escape through some hidden door or back exit. So really this was all a waste of time, but Geralt was insistent. 

And now Jaskier was bleeding heavily. 

“Fuck!” He cursed and dropped the dagger to the ground. “Geralt!” 

“What the fuck, Jaskier?” Geralt grunted but sheathed his own weapon and grabbed Jaskier’s bleeding hand in his. “Only you would manage to stab yourself whilst training with a dagger.”

“That’s not fair.” He pouted up at Geralt. “Oi! Fucking hell that hurts!” 

Geralt was inspecting the wound closely and it stung like a whoreson. “It’ll need stitches. Stay.” 

“Stitches!” Jaskier whined. “I can’t play the lute with stitches in my hand Geralt! Can’t you do something else?” 

“No.”

“Please, pretty please.” He pouted and looked at Geralt with his best kitten eyes.

Geralt scowled and grunted, turning around so Jaskier couldn’t work his charm. Geralt liked to pretend he had the upper hand in their friendship but Jaskier had realised pretty early on that Geralt lacked the ability to say no to Jaskier. 

Well, he could say no, but he very rarely meant it or followed through. Jaskier could charm his darling witcher into just about anything, as long as it didn’t put his own life at risk. Geralt was particularly stubborn when it came to things that could kill Jaskier, which he guessed he should be thankful for but honestly where was Geralt’s sense of adventure!

“Do you want to bleed out?” Geralt growled in a way that never failed to make Jaskier melt. 

Gods, Geralt had no idea what that voice did to him. It would be the death of him. One bard killed by pining and sexual frustration, a footnote in his own ballads about Geralt’s life. 

He shook his head. “You know what? I’d rather not. I’m really quite enjoying this whole being alive thing.”

Geralt hummed and dropped Jaskier’s hand so he could go get his healing supplies from Roach’s saddle bags. The old mare whinnied as he approached and then head butted Geralt’s chest. 

“I don’t know either, Roach.” Geralt murmured to his horse. “He’s a liability.”

Jaskier put his good hand on his hip and rolled his eyes at Geralt. “I can hear you, you know?” 

“Good.”

“Grumpy fucker.” Jaskier grumbled. “I thought we were friends.”

“I never said that.” Geralt smirked but came back over to start fixing up Jaskier’s hand. “Come here.”

Jaskier scowled at him but gave Geralt his wounded hand. “Sure, not friends.” He muttered. “Says the man bandaging my wounds.”

Geralt chuckled quietly, a rare occurrence even when it was just the two of them. “You won’t stop complaining otherwise.”

“You hurt me, Geralt.” He pouted, trying not to wince as Geralt disinfected the wound.

“Not as much as you hurt yourself, evidently. Now shut up and let me concentrate.” Geralt grumbled. 

Jaskier absolutely didn’t cry as Geralt numbed and stitched up his hand. The tears were just the dust from path getting in his eyes. He sang under his breath to distract himself from the tugs of the stitches, which just felt weird without the pain. Axii had its uses, and field medicine was one of the best. 

Geralt stroked his wrist gently as he finished up. “All done.” He murmured quietly. 

Jaskier swallowed as he gazed at Geralt. The witcher was looking at him with the most peculiar expression. On any other person Jaskier would have called it love, but that couldn’t be possible. Not with Geralt. 

But the air suddenly felt thick between them. Jaskier thought that if Geralt didn’t do something stupid like kiss him, then he might actually die. 

Geralt must have heard his thoughts because he frowned and dropped Jaskier’s hand with a grunt and turned away, busying himself with something on the other side of the camp. 

Jaskier sighed. 

Geralt really would be the death of him.

Roach stamped her foot on the edge of the camp. She’d been watching the entire interaction between her beloved owner and his friend. Unbeknownst to the pair of them she’d acted as confidante for both her owner and the musical one. She knew how much the pair adored each other, both believing that the other didn’t care. She had been certain that this time would be the time when they’d give in and finally embrace their feelings. 

She whinnied and flicked her ears. Her witcher peered at her with a scowl and she stamped her foot again. 

She just wanted her owner to be happy. She knew that the softer human would make him happy. If they couldn’t fix this by themselves then she would have to help. 

“Jaskier, start dinner. Something is wrong with Roach.” The witcher grunted and came over to her to stroke her mane. She butted him with her muzzle and then tried to nip his fingers. He needed to know she was angry with him. “Woah, calm Roach.”

Her head went fuzzy at his words and she forgot her anger. She would be calm… 

* * *

He almost had the ballad just right. The lyrics were solid. The melody was catchy and beautiful. He just had to work on the finishing touches on the performance. He needed to work out where he could breathe, where he needed to focus more on the fingering, and where he could relax more to work the crowd. He needed to practise before debuting the new song at the festival. 

He looked up at Geralt across the fireplace. The witcher was fixing his armour after a battle with a bruxa, a battle that had inspired his latest song and entry into the festival. 

“Geralt, I need to practise my performance.” He announced as he stood up with his lute in his hands. 

Geralt didn’t even look up from his stitching and just grunted which Jaskier took for a go ahead. 

“You will watch me, won’t you, darling?” Jaskier purred, dropping the affectionate nickname to try and get Geralt’s attention.

The witcher stabbed himself with the needle and cursed. “The fuck, Jaskier?”

Jaskier laughed. “Just making sure you’re paying attention, dear witcher!” He grinned and began to play. 

He’d expected Geralt to go back to fixing his armour but to his surprise, Geralt didn’t take his eyes off of Jaskier as he danced through the camp. He hopped from log to log and spun around the fireplace as he let himself be swept up by the music he was pulling from the lute. His voice trembled at the intensity of Geralt’s gaze and he stumbled over the last rhyming couplet before licking his lips and bowing to his audience of one. 

“So what did you think?” He asked with a tilt of his head and his signature charming smile that he usually reserved for those he tried to lure to his bed. 

Geralt scowled and Jaskier was sure that he was blushing, but it was probably a reflection of the firelight against Geralt’s pale skin. 

“You fucked up at the end.” Geralt grumbled and Jaskier rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. 

“Oh for mother of….” He muttered. “Would a compliment, for once in your life, kill you, Geralt?”

Geralt smirked. “Your arse looks good in those trousers.” 

Jaskier’s mouth went dry and all words left him, which was fucking impressive because he was usually all words. He spluttered out Geralt’s name and his face lit up brighter than his doublets. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. 

“You asked for a compliment.” Geralt smirked, the bastard knew exactly what he was doing. 

Jaskier pointed at him and glared. “You can’t just say things like that! I meant my singing and you know it!” 

Geralt shrugged. “Fillingless pie.”

“You didn’t mean that.” Jaskier snapped. 

Geralt laughed. “No. I didn’t.” He agreed with a soft smile that made Jaskier’s heart flutter in his chest. 

“Hmph.” Jaskier grumbled and decided to put his lute away. He couldn’t play anymore tonight. His hands were shaking too much. 

When Geralt was busy again with his armour, he spun around to try and check out his own arse. The trousers were tighter than usual. He’d put on more muscle than he’d expected when he’d ordered this outfit from his tailors. He’d have to make some adjustments in future but these would do for now, especially if Geralt liked his arse in them. 

He grinned to himself. 

He could live with more compliments like that in future. 

Roach snorted from her corner of the camp. She hadn’t missed the way her owner’s eyes had followed the musical one as he danced and sang. She walked over to the pair of them and head butted her owner’s shoulder. He grunted and stroked her neck. 

“What’s up, girl?” He murmured. 

In response she pushed him as hard as she could towards the musical one who was now perched on a log next to her owner as he watched the burning flames of the fire. Her owner cursed as he all but fell in the musical one’s lap. 

“Roach!” He grunted.

“Ah, Geralt. Hello there.” The musical one laughed prettily.

“Fuck off, Jaskier.” 

“You fell into me!” 

“Roach pushed me.”

Roach snorted, butted her owner again and stamped her feet. They were ungrateful bastards. Couldn’t they see she was just trying to make them happy?

Her owner moved his fingers in a way that he often did when she acted out too much and she reared up to knock him over. She didn’t like the fuzzy feeling that gesture provided. 

She knocked both men to the floor and scarpered back to the edge of the camp before they could get angry at her. 

“Jaskier!” Her owner cupped the musical one’s face in his hands. “Are you alright?”

He groaned, and Roach whinnied a low apology. She hadn’t meant to hurt them. “Peachy. What’s wrong with her?”

“Hmm. Not sure. Think she wanted me to get closer to you. Maybe she heard something?” Her owner looked around at the edges of the trees. “I’ll put out the fire and we can get some rest.”

“If she heard something….” The musical one smirked “Maybe you should stay close to me, just in case.”

Her owner rolled his eyes and grunted. “Fine.” 

Roach huffed. Finally some progress. She deserved extra treats for this.

* * *

Jaskier had had a strange few weeks. Roach had been extra skittish recently and Geralt hadn’t stopped grumbling about replacing her when they reached the next village. He never did of course but the threats seemed to be enough to placate the mare slightly. She hadn’t kicked them again since that time in the camp, which was Jaskier was immensely grateful for. He’d had some spectacular bruises after that incident. He’d lied to the pretty young maiden he’d bedded in the tavern afterwards and told her he’d been struck by one of Geralt’s many monsters. 

Being kicked in the head by a horse just wasn’t a good story. He also omitted the lovely little detail of sharing a bedroll with his witcher that night. He’d woken up with Geralt’s warm body pressed against his back as he curled around his lute case, using the instrument as a makeshift pillow. It had been a rather splendid way to wake up and for a few minutes he could dream that their embrace was something on the more romantic spectrum instead of one for practicality. 

Today the bay mare was back to her tricks. It didn’t matter how many treats Jaskier and Geralt gave her, she just wouldn’t budge. Geralt snarled from the saddle and swore. 

“Come on, Roach.” Jaskier cooed. “We’ll never reach town at this rate. What if Geralt walks with me?”

“Jaskier.” Geralt snapped. 

Roach trotted around in a circle, ignoring Geralt’s pull at her reins. Jaskier yelped as the mare nudged his arse. “Oi!” 

“Roach!” Geralt hissed at his stubborn mare. “What’s gotten into you?”

She whinnied and nudged Jaskier again. He spun round and stroke her muzzle. “Hey girly. Are you a pretty horse? I don’t have anymore treats, I’m sorry!” 

“Get on.” Geralt grumbled.

Jaskier stared up at his witcher with wide eyes. Geralt refused to meet his gaze but there was no denying the pretty blush that painted the witcher’s cheeks. 

Now wasn’t that interesting? Was his crush requited after all?

“Geralt?” He asked quietly, trying not to let his joy shine too brightly. He didn’t want to scare the witcher off. 

“Get on.” Geralt repeated firmly. “She’s not going anywhere without you, and we need to move if we want to reach a tavern. Otherwise it’s another night of camping.”

“Oh Gods no!” Jaskier groaned. He frowned as he looked up at the horse. He’d have to sit behind the saddle and he wasn’t entirely sure what the best way to mount the mare would be. 

Geralt rolled his eyes and reached out a hand. Jaskier gripped Geralt’s forearm and he was hoisted up onto the horse. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Geralt’s waist.

“Is this ok?” He asked.

Geralt grunted but didn’t move Jaskier away so he settled as best he could behind the witcher. As soon as he had gripped the horse with his thighs she galloped off in the direction Geralt had been trying to get her to go for last ten minutes or so. 

Jaskier pressed his head between Geralt’s shoulders and tightened his grip around his witcher’s waist. It was one thing riding a galloping horse when you had a saddle, stirrups and reins to steady you but he was feeling very insecure on top of Roach. He was sure that if he let go then he’d tumble off to his untimely death. 

“Geralt!” He whimpered pitifully. 

“I’ve got you.” The witcher reassured him. “Just hold on.”

So he did, without any guilt. He’d been asked to after all. By the time they reached the tavern he was done with riding. He wanted solid ground beneath his feet. He all but fell off the bay mare and gripped his thighs as he tried not to be sick. 

He heard the thud of Geralt dismounting next to him and then there were hands on his shoulders, Geralt’s hands. He leaned forward and rested against Geralt’s chest whilst he caught his breath. Geralt, to his surprise, threaded his fingers through Jaskier’s hair. 

It was all very confusing for his poor heart. 

“Geralt.” He mumbled as the dizziness past and he was able to stand up properly. 

“You good?” Geralt asked and tucked a finger under Jaskier’s chin, pulling his head up so he was looking back into Geralt’s gorgeous amber eyes. 

His heart thundered in his chest and he decided he couldn’t take it anymore. There was no way he was misreading the situation. He knew flirting and he knew love. Geralt at the very least cared for him. He had to, or Jaskier’s next move was going to ruin everything. 

Luckily the decision was taken away from him as Roach bumped into Geralt and pushed him forward. Geralt’s lips landed on Jaskier’s with a grunt. Jaskier who had already been ready to kiss Geralt, wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck and pulled the witcher closer, not wanting to let the moment and opportunity pass. Geralt’s hands moved to Jaskier’s waist as their noses bumped together and there was a clacking of teeth. It was messy, but having been thrown together by a stubborn horse, Jaskier was hardly surprised and he wasn’t complaining because it was _Geralt_. 

Fuck!

He moaned into the kiss as it deepened and he could feel Geralt’s fingers bruising his waist. The dizziness from before was back and he reluctantly pulled away to breathe, he gulped and rested his forehead against Geralt’s, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Hmm.” Geralt hummed but stroked a thumb along Jaskier’s cheek bone. He leant into the touch like a man starved of affection. How long had he been dreaming of this moment? 

He’d never expected it to happen. He never expected Geralt to kiss him so roughly and yet look at him with such tenderness. He chuckled breathlessly and threaded covered Geralt’s hand on his cheek with his own. 

“Well then.” He murmured with a smirk and watched the witcher in front of him. Geralt was gazing back at him with such softness, a faint smile on his lips which for Geralt was practically rolling on the floor laughing. 

“Hmm….” Geralt agreed and Jaskier pulled him into another chaste kiss, smiling against the witcher’s lips.

Jaskier couldn’t think of the words to say. He didn’t want to break the moment, to scare Geralt away. He wanted to keep kissing him, he wanted to be allowed to keep kissing him for a long time. One wrong move and Geralt would be back in Yennefer’s arms and gods that would break Jaskier’s heart irreparably, shatter it into a thousand shards of glass that would be ground down to sand to be washed away by the tides of the ocean along with Jaskier’s spirit. 

Roach didn’t share his concern and she whinnied loudly, trotting fancily in a circle around them like she was a damned peacock. Her tail swished against both Jaskier and Geralt. 

Geralt pulled away from Jaskier to glare at Roach fiercely, but their fingers linked together as their hands dropped to their sides. Jaskier tilted his head and just gazed at Geralt, not trusting his tongue or usually quick words.   
Geralt stroked Roach’s muzzle with his free hand and she nipped gently at his fingers. “Is this what you wanted all along?” He asked the mare.

The way Geralt spoke to Roach as if she could understand every word he said, Jaskier would not be surprised if one day the horse answered in perfect common speech. 

He laughed gaily at the mental image. Geralt raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. 

“I’m happy, stop judging me!” He whined. 

Geralt rolled his eyes and kissed Jaskier’s temple. Jaskier’s heart melted at the gesture. So that was a thing now. Oh Gods this man was going to kill him. He had thought the yearning was bad but dearest Melitele this was so much worse. 

He was supposed to be good at this sort of thing but apparently when his heart was involved it took all his flirting skills and trampled them in the mud. 

“Jaskier.” Geralt murmured.

“Geralt?” He asked trying to stop his voice from shaking. 

“I’m happy too.” He turned away as he spoke.

Jaskier didn’t mind. He knew words and feelings were difficult for Geralt. The fact he’d even said them, allowed himself to be vulnerable, warmed Jaskier’s heart. 

“I know, dear heart.” He sighed happily and scratched Roach between the ears. “And thank you darling girl. You are the best Roach I’ve ever known.”

“Don’t play favourites.” Geralt growled. 

“The others will never know!” He vowed sincerely and laughed. 

Roach butted her muzzle into her owner’s face. He grunted but smiled as he stroked the side of her face. He was smiling. The musical one was smiling. 

The witcher and the human were happy and Roach was happy for them. 

Of course she would be even happier with a warm stable and some of the sweet cubes that the musical one often gave her. She was owed that much. It taken a lot of energy to push her owners together. She wanted sweet cubes.

She whinnied and pushed her nose against the musical one’s chest. 

“Oh ho ho! I know what you’re after, pretty girl.” He sang and pulled her grumpy owner towards his music bag. 

She flicked her ears and snorted impatiently as he pulled her treats from his bag. She snatched them up gently from his palm, being careful not to bite him and the sweet taste delighted her.

“Bestest Roach, Bestest girl.” He cooed. 

“Jaskier!” 

“The best Roach!” The musical one insisted and Roach tossed her mane. 

The musical one was right. She was the best, and they should say it more!

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how long I was thinking of the title? Why are titles so hard?? 
> 
> Also shout out to the [dear hearts drive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_K3m07XUY1g) on you tube for being the soundtrack to me writing this. There is (was) some amazing talented people on the stream and I loved getting distracted by watching the artist's do their thing. 
> 
> And maybe come yell at me on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/) :D
> 
> Hope you liked this little piece. 
> 
> \- Yaz


End file.
